ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Tale Of Two Carl's DVD set
A Tale Of Two Carl's is the first DVD(episode set) of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Oh Reda, Where Art Thou? Part: 1 Oh Reda, Where Art Thou?: Part 1 is sixth episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot Carl and SsS are seen saying goodbye to Reda, who is going on a vacation. "We're gonna miss you bro!" Carl says. "Yeah! Have fun and come back soon! Reaaally soon!" SsS says. "Sure will. Bye guys!" Reda says and enters the airport to buy airplane tickets. Suddenly, an fast shadow runs in front of Reda, and when it passes, Reda misteriously dissapears. THEME SONG "So...what are we going to do?" SsS says while playing with an yoyo and lying in the armchair. "I've got no idea...It's so DAMN boring without Reda! UGH!" Carl says while sitting on the sofa and watching sci-fi movie on the TV. "True fact." SsS says. "Imma go clean my room. It's in LOT OF MESS." Carl says and goes upstairs. "Suit yourself." SsS says and decides to take a nap on the couch. Carl opens the room and sees tons of clothes and other stuff on the floor. "Wow, such mess!" Carl starts cleaning. The doors of the room suddenly close themselves. "Must be wind." Carl says and keeps cleaning. Suddenly, an mysterious shadow appears in front of Carl. "Humungousaur's shadow? SsS, if you're trying to pull a prank on me, don't eve..." Carl turns around and sees yellow trix on Humungousaur's chest. "Reda?" The Humungousaur stays silent. He transforms to Toepick. "Oooh no! Don't!" Carl says. "I thought you left for the airplane! Vacation!" Toepick says nothing and sprays out sleeping gas. Carl coughs. "Gah!" Carl passes out. Toepick detransforms and the person reveals NOT to be Reda. "At last! Me, Klerk the Galvanic Mechamorph, can finnaly return to my ORIGINAL FORM! Not this disgusting HUMAN!" Klerk says. SsS is seen napping and suddenly hears a crash. "Carl! What did i tell you about..." SsS runs upstairs and sees the doors kicked down. He enters the room and sees Carl's hoodie on the floor, scratched. "Oh God! Carl?!" SsS lifts up the hoodie. "He never goes anywhere without it..." Another crack is heard from the backyard. SsS looks out of the window. "Seriously?! This is a joke! Why do people always wreck my car?! Wait...if Carl is not here...who crashed my car..." SsS wonders. Klerk's lab, 15:00 AM Carl is seen strapped on a torture table. "Who?! What?! Why?! Where's the fire?!" Carl realizes he's been captured. "Again?! UGHH!! Show yourself Frank!...Arkickson?...Dr. Psycho?..." Carl wonders. "None of them." Klerk's voice is heard from the dark, but he comes closer to Carl. "I'm Klerk, and i don't know any of those idiots you just mentioned. Only thing i need, is the thing on your wrist." Klerk says. "But...you already have your own..." Carl looks at Klerk's right wrist. "Yes. I have this PIECE OF JUNK! This is useless! I made it only temporary. I need your's to help me cure my DNA from this disgusting form to my Galvanic Mechamorph form." Klerk says. "HEY! Who you calling disgusting, bluehead?" Carl says. "Ooo! Arrogance. True, you do have it." Klerk walks away. "Where are you going, chicken? You too afraid i'm gonna kick your butt?" Carl says and doesn't have a response. "Oh and, what did you do to Reda?" Carl suddenly sees Reda in a glass showcase hardly through the dark. "Oh." "Your friend is not going to live for long, if you don't handle me the Xtratrix." Klerk says and shows up from the dark with an alien saw. "Take it, i don't care. But don't hurt my bros!" Carl says. "It's a deal, Shennyson." Klerk says and uses an laser to cut off a part of Xtratrix. The Xtratrix falls off Carl's wrist. "Happy?" Carl says. "Very." Klerk says and walks away. "Hey! Aren't you gonna release us?" Carl says. "It wasn't part of the deal, sorry!" Klerk says sarcastically from the dark. Carl suddenly "breathes" his cellphone out of his pocket and slams a button with his chin, leaving the phone beep. Back at the boys' house, SsS is "digging" through Carl's room. His Predatrix beeps of an alert warning. "Uh oh." SsS slaps the Predatrix and turns into Big Chill. "Absolute zero TIMING!" Back to the torture lab, Klerk is fiddling with his trix. "Ugh! Ultramatrix!" Klerk takes an small device, opens the control pad of his Ultramatrix and plants the device in it. "YES! Come on..." Klerk's Ultramatrix calibrates to a watch similair to Xtratrix. "No way!" Carl says. "Oh waaaay." Klerk turns into Ultimate Echo Echo, and then to Ultra Echo Echo. "YES! The Ultimate power!" "B-but..." Carl shocks. "That's right Shennyson. I can turn into Ultra aliens, but you CAN'T!" Ultra Echo Echo laughs. "Now who's gonna come to save you?! NOBODY!" Ultra Echo Echo repeats his laugh. "Ultramatrix?! How did you recreate it? I tried dozens of times, but still nothing!" Carl wonders. "You are a petty human! No wonder you're so dumb." Ultra Echo Echo reverts to Klerk. "Wait, wait, wait. So if you say i am human, and you claim you're not even if you look like one, what are YOU?!" Carl says. "A Galvanic Mechamorph." Klerk says. "Now that you see what i wanted, bye! Hope you DIE. Which, btw you WILL." Klerk says and activates a bomb. "Wait! We had an agreement!" Carl says madly. "You said only for me to be merciful to your friends, not to you. Also, your friend is safe in that glasscase. But you are NOT!" Klerk says. "Happy ending!" Klerk runs away. "Damnit. He has a point." Carl says and realizes the cuff that is holding his right leg is loose. He then somehow manages to open the cuff. "YES!" Carl hits the STOP button on the bomb with his leg and it stops. "Good job Carl!" Reda says from the glasscase. "Lookie who i found." SsS as Bloxx comes in with Klerk handcuffed. "Woohoo! Now remove cuffs, plz." Carl says with relief. SsS comes to Carl and unlocks cuffs. "So...Klerk, is it?" Carl says and grabs the Xtratrix from the table. "Why do you need MY Xtratrix, when you have YOUR Ultramatrix?" "I need a only single piece." Klerk somehow breaks the cuffs and shows the gang device he needs. "This, can help me achieve my original form!" Klerk sticks the device into his Ultramatrix like an USB stick. "Stop!" Carl says. "Oh chill, Charlie." Klerk says and his Ultramatrix lights up. "YES!" "Insert security pulg." Ultramatrix speaks. Klerk takes a pulg from his pocket and plants it in the Ultramatrix's core. Suddenly, they both light up yellow and the Ultramatrix falls off Klerk's wrist. "And...that's your trick?! You made your Omnitrix fall off? Seriously, WHAT?!" SsS shocks. "Yes. But there's one thing you don't know." Klerk says and morphs instantly into a yellow Galvanic Mechamorph. "DNA altering?!" Reda says and breaks out of the glasscase. Carl batterrams into Klerk and sticks the Xtratrix into Klerk. "NO!" Klerk malfunctions and turns to normal, leaving him unable to alter DNA at will. "NO! UGHH! You ruined EVERYTHING!" "Well, if you put it on again, the Ultramatrix will regenerate your powe..." Carl says but Klerk breaks in. "No, you moron! Now i can't alter my DNA without an Ultramatrix! Curse you, Shennyson!" Klerk says. "I don't really give a single buck." Carl says. Klerk puts on the Ultramatrix, turns into Humungousaur and slams Carl onto the wall. "You are responsible for my power loss! YOU AND YOUR DAMNED OMNITRIX!" Humungousaur grabs the Xtratrix and squishes it hardly. "OW!!" Carl says in pain, as the Xtratrix is being almost torn off along with his wrist. SsS turns into Four Arms and slams a plate with knives on Humungousaur's head. Humungousaur grabs Four Arms and throws him onto the wall. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Reda says and turns into Ditto. "Yes!" Ditto duplicates 10 times and they all jump on Humungousaur. Humungousaur releases Carl and he falls on floor weakly. Dittos duplicate multiple times and drive Humungousaur crazy. One of the Dittos slap Klerk's Ultramatrix and turn him normal. "Woo-hoo!" Dittos tie Klerk up. "GCB, pick up one baddie and drag him to Plumbers HQ." Carl says. "Okay, but we need to pick you up too, it's your prisoner's laundry day." GCB answers from the next line. "..." Carl says and the ship lands, Carl and Klerk enter it. Later, at the Plumbers HQ, 17:00 "Laundry! It's laundry day!" Carl yells hopefully. Suddenly, a dark tall figure appears behind Carl and grabs him. "GCB, Reda, or SsS...whoever it is, don't try to scar..." Carl tries to say something, but the figure puts it's hand on Carl's mouth, leaving him speechless, and eventually unconscious. The figure glows yellow and shrinks. "You CAN'T possibly keep me in jail longer than 30 minutes!" The figure shows to be Klerk, who escaped his cell. Characters *Carl *Reda *SsS Villains *Klerk(first appearance) Aliens Used By Carl none By SsS *Bloxx(First re-appearance) *Four Arms(First re-appearance) By Reda *Ditto By Klerk 'Using Ultramatrix' *Humungousaur(First appearance by Klerk;2x) *Toepick(First appearance by Klerk) *Ultimate Echo Echo(First appearance by Klerk) *Ultra Echo Echo(First appearance by Klerk) *Klerk(First appearance by Klerk) Oh Reda, Where Art Thou? Part: 2 Oh Reda, Where Art Thou?: Part 2 is seventh episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot IN THE PREVIOUS EPISODE OF CARL 10... "We're gonna miss you bro!" Carl says. The doors of the room suddenly close themselves. "Must be wind." Carl says. "I'm Klerk, and i don't know any of those idiots you just mentioned. Only thing i need, is the thing on your wrist." Klerk says. "And...that's your trick?! You made your Omnitrix fall off? Seriously, WHAT?!" SsS shocks. Suddenly, a dark tall figure appears behind Carl and grabs him. "GCB, Reda, or SsS...whoever it is, don't try to scar..." Carl tries to say something, but the figure puts it's hand on Carl's mouth, leaving him speechless, and eventually unconscious. The figure glows yellow and shrinks. "You CAN'T possibly keep me in jail longer than 30 minutes!" The figure shows to be Klerk, who escaped his cell. THEME SONG Carl as Klerk is seen sleeping in a Plumbers prison cell. SsS is passing by the cell to check on Klerk. Carl wakes up. "Uh? Hey, SsS!" Carl batterrams into the doors. "What do you want, Klerk? Isn't it enough we left you here and not in a dungeon?" SsS says, madly. "I'm not Klerk! I am Carl, he..." Carl realizes he is wearing Klerk's clothes. "...llo?" "Exactly, Klerk." SsS says. "Duuuuude!" Carl transforms into Heatblast. "I'm Carl, see the color of the Xtratrix?" "You...might have a point..." SsS says. "Say, how about we run a full scan on you?" "Yes!" Heatblast says in hope. "Ok, let's-whoa, whoa, whoa! You're not gonna fool me!" SsS angers. "And i mean it, why would i think you're Carl?" Heatblast reverts to Carl. "Hello? Blue Xtratrix, left hand?" Carl shows up the Xtratrix. "You make sense." SsS says. "Of course i do!" Carl says and grunts. "I think...we are gonna interrogate you. Right now. Just to be sure you're not fooling us." SsS says and Reda and GCB walk to SsS. SsS looks at GCB and silently asks Reda something. "Why, is he here?" "He's a Plumber!" Reda responds silently, too. School lunchroom, 14:05 AM Joseph is seen running from a storming Ultimate Feedback. "You petty humans!" Eddy runs in. "Who you callin' petty, butthole?" Eddy takes a chair and throws it at Ultimate Feedback, knocking him down on the floor. Joseph takes his cellphone. "Time to call Carl!" Joseph puts the cellphone to his ear. "Carl?! CARL ANSWER!" Picture slides to Carl sitting on a chair with hands cuffed. Xtratrix glows and goes on voicemail. "Carl?? Carl it's Joseph, we need..." SsS, Reda and GCB carefully listen to the message. "One of the aliens is attacking the lunchroom! It looks like a giant living cable with mini cables and plugs and bolts and..." A crash is heard through the message. "OH JUST COME QUICKLY!" "How did Joseph get Klerk's trix number?" Reda jokes. "I'm not Klerk!" Carl says and stands up, tries to escape the cuffs. "YOU ARE FOR NOW!" SsS pushes Carl and he sits down. "You know moron, if i was Klerk, you'd be dead by now." Carl says. "No we wouldn't be." SsS says and takes a electroshocker. "One more trick, and you're shocked." "I'm gonna help out Joseph." Reda says. "Okay Reda, go. Now, "Carl"...Your favourite food?" SsS says and Reda leaves. "Pizza, but i also like cheese and hazelnuts." Carl answers and smiles. "That is true...Your favourite alien of choice?" SsS asks Carl. "That would surely be Rubixo!" Carl says. "You're too much Carl..." SsS says. Picture slides to Reda coming in the lunchroom. "HOLY COW OF ALL COWS!" Ultimate Feedback turns around. "YOU! Reda Amimi, is it?" Ultimate Feedback turns into Klerk and hops down. "I see you fell in my trap." "wha-...Uh, no i didn't!" Reda says. "Yes, you did! I masked Shennyson as myself and left him in jail for everything he did to me!" Klerk says. "Now because of him, i cannot alter my DNA at will!" "So? You have the awesome watch that...TOTALLY HAS THE SAME COLOR AS MINE?!" Reda turns into Shocksquatch and jumps on Klerk. Klerk tries to escape, but instead turns into Rubixo. "Get off me, you Gimlinopithecus! You're no match for Olekirksapien!" "Who with the what now?" Shocksquatch confuses. Klerk activates his Ultramatrix and evolves into Ultra Rubixo. "As you see, this, is an PRIME Olekirksapien! What Shennyson would call, an Ultra...rubix' cube..." "Acctually Carl calls him Rubixo!" Shocksquatch electrifies Ultra Rubixo, leaving him paralyzed for a while. "Guys, Joseph, Eddy, Leonard! Can you hold him busy for a second? I need to do something, FAST!" Shocksquatch asks with hope. "Sure!" Eddy says and takes a chair and throws it onto Ultra Rubixo. "Stop with the chairs, dangit!" Ultra Rubixo says. Shocksquatch crawls under an table. "SsS? SsS! Call in!" "Say, Reda!" SsS answers from the next line. "Release Klerk! He is Carl, i am dealing with the real Klerk here! He turned into an Ultra...mate..prime-thingy Rubixo! Come here to school, fast!" Shocksquatch says and hangs up, keeps shocking Ultra Rubixo. "Did i hear, Ultra Rubixo?" Carl says and SsS unties him. "Time to hero, guys!" SsS says and smiles. "Time, for...well, what'cha say about..." Carl transforms into Atomix. "Uh...ATOMIX!" "Atomix?" GCB says confused. "Who's tha..." "Shut up, please." SsS says. "I think i'm supposed to say HAA-MEE-NA...but what about...BA-NA-NA?" Atomix tries to be hilarious. "Carl...let's go already!" SsS says. Picture slides to Ultimate Articguana attacking Heatblast. "You're not match for me, Pyronite! I am an evolved Polar Manzardill! "Stop saying aliens' species! You're confusing me!" Heatblast says and turns into Magneto. "OH YEAH!" Magneto magnetizes Ultimate Articguana's ice blasters and throws him in the wall. Atomix, Big Chill and GCB run in the lunchroom. "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HA-ME-NA!" Atomix chants and shoots his atomic power ball into Ultimate Articguana, reverting him to Klerk. Klerk shifts to Ditto and duplicates three times, the four Dittos turn into Brainstorm, Bullfrag, Goop and Astrodactyl. "As we we're saying..." Bullfrag says and cracks his knuckles. "Time to seriously COOL you off!" Big Chill slaps the Predatrix and evolves into Ultimate Big Chill. "Ultimate Big Chill!" "Did you intent a pun?" Atomix says and reverts to Carl. "Maybe." Ultimate Big Chill says and Astrodactyl shoots a ray at him. "Not cool, man! Not cool!" Carl slaps the Xtratrix. "Rubixo! Let's see what you got for ME!" Bullfrag, Astrodactyl, Brainstorm and Goop turn into Dittos and join together, then turn into a negative Rubixo. "You see, this is a devolved Olekirksapien. And this..." Rubixo turns into Ultra Rubixo. "This, is an Prime Olekirksapien! Or as you would call it, Ultra "Rubic Cube"." "His name is Rubixo, you...Rubixo looking like Gravattack..." Rubixo says and surprises. "Grava-what?" Ultra Rubixo says. "Uh...help me out here guys? Oh yea. My Galilean form." Rubixo says. Ultimate Big Chill turns into Ball Weevil. "Now a surprise neither of you seen!" Ball Weevil slaps the Predatrix and turns into Terroranchula. "Ooooh. So that's why it's called a PREDATRIX. Niice!" Rubixo smiles. "Exactly. And now that we ALL use Ultimates..." Terroranchula slaps his Predatrix. "ULTIMATE TERRORANCHULA!" Rubixo's jaw literally dettaches from his face. Ultra Rubixo builds into a cannonball and dashes into Ultimate Terroranchula. "Hah!" Ultimate Terroranchula pushes the cannonball away and it reforms into Ultra Rubixo. "There's one thing for sure. No one, and i mean NO ONE, beats the bros. And this guy here." Ultimate Terroranchula points at GCB. Rubixo's Xtratrix suddenly glows, electrifies and turns Rubixo back to Carl. "Huh?" "Synchronization starting..." Xtratrix glows and says. "No, not now! Xtratrix, if you hear me and love me as a user, you will stop the damn synchronization and you will let me use you." Carl says in hope. "I must synchronize the alien lists, or either Xtratrix will explode." Xtratrix says. "Aw, damn!" Carl says and Ultra Rubixo grabs Carl. "Hey! Not fair if i don't have access to my trix!" "Acctually, is fair!" Ultra Rubixo laughs evily. "I am not a good guy. I am a bad guy!" "Dude, let Carl go, turn into your form and just leave us alone!" SsS says. "No. I will take your friend, turn into my original form, even better..." Ultra Rubixo turns into his original Galvanic Mechamorph form, and then into Ultimate Upgrade. "How about i evolve my original form?" "So? Water and lightning still affect him!" Reda says and turns into Shocksquatch. "Try Shocksquatch on for size, eh?" Shocksquatch jumps on Ultimate Upgrade and shocks him. SsS turns into Blizzard and turns Ultimate Blizzard. "Aw man! I wanted Ormerow!" Ultimate Blizzard shoots water at Ultimate Upgrade, which merges with Shocksquatch's electricity, shortcutting Ultimate Upgrade. "We need some power-up! Carl, is that watch working yet?!" Shocksquatch asks Carl. "No, it's still synchronising!" Carl answers and rotates Xtratrix's core. "Well..." Shocksquatch turns into Magneto once again. "Magneto!" Magneto magnetizes Ultimate Upgrade and he goes 'loca'. Ultimate Blizzard rotates the Predatrix and turns into Ormerow. "That's more like it!" Ormerow shoots even more water at Ultimate Upgrade, which merged with Magneto's magnetism, turns Ultimate Upgrade into a pile of water. "Nice job, Stefan!" Magneto says but Ultimate Upgrade grabs his Suprematrix. "UH..." Magneto suddenly turns into Supreme Magneto. "Supreme Magneto? More like...uh...SUPREMAGNETO!" Supreme Magneto kicks off Ultimate Upgrade. "You still think you can win?" Ultimate Upgrade says. "We don't think we can win, we KNOW we can win!" Supreme Magneto says and prepares his magnetism attack. Ultimate Upgrade grabs Carl, and disappears. "AGAIN?!" Ormerow turns back to SsS. "AH COME ON! HOW DID HE TAKE HIM AGAIN?!" Supreme Magneto reverts to Reda. "What do you mean by, 'again'?" GCB asks. "I mean..." SsS tries to say. "WE MEAN NOTHING!" Reda breaks in. "Hey, where's Carl?" Eddy walks to SsS and Reda. "Long story." SsS responds. "Excuse us!" Reda says and runs out of school along with SsS. SsS and Reda are seen running through the city. "Clover, let's meet at the Winston corner, we need back-up!" SsS sends a voicemail through the Predatrix. "I hope Carl's okay..." Reda says and the episode ends. To be continued... Characters *Carl *SsS *Reda *GCB(first non-cameo appearance) *Joseph(first appearance) *Eddy(first appearance) Villains *Klerk Aliens Used By Carl *Heatblast(first reappearance) *Atomix(first appearance) *Rubixo By Reda *Shocksquatch(2x) *Heatblast(first reappearance) *Magneto(first appearance;2x) *Supreme Magneto(first appearance) By SsS *Big Chill(first reappearance) *Ultimate Big Chill(first reappearance) *Ball Weevil(first reappearance) *Terroranchula(first appearance) *Ultimate Terroranchula(first appearance) *Blizzard(first appearance) *Ultimate Blizzard(first appearance) *Ormerow(first appearance) By Klerk *Ultimate Feedback(first appearance) *Rubixo *Ultra Rubixo(first appearance) *Ultimate Articguana(first appearance) *Ditto(first reappearance) *Bullfrag(first appearance) *Astrodactyl(first reappearance) *Brainstorm(first reappearance) *Goop(first reappearance) *Himself *Ultimate Upgrade(first appearance) A Tale Of Two Carl's A Tale Of Two Carls is eighth episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot IN THE PREVIOUS EPISODE OF CARL 10... "You...might have a point..." SsS says. "Say, how about we run a full scan on you?" Joseph is seen running from a storming Ultimate Feedback. "You petty humans!" Klerk activates his Ultramatrix and evolves into Ultra Rubixo. "As you see, this, is an PRIME Olekirksapien! What Shennyson would call, an Ultra...rubix' cube..." THEME SONG Carl is seen unconscious, trapped on a spaceship. "W-where...am i?" Klerk is sitting on a chair, tapping on Ultramatrix. "You're awake already?" "Uh, yeah..." Carl says and tries to break out of the cuffs. "Waiit. If we're on a spaceship...and you're not controlling it...who is?" A unknown villain turns around. "I am. I'm Smitter. The best huntsman in 8 galaxies." "Better than Arkickson?" Carl asks. "WHAT? There is a better huntsman than me?! Tell me all about him." Smitter grabs Carl's jaw. "He's..not better...he..." Carl tries to say something. Smitter releases Carl's jaw. "Arkickson sucks. He can't even capture the BEST superhero in the world!" Carl says. "But i just did." Smitter says. "You idiot! Who's driving the ship, you moron?" Klerk says and the spaceship starts to fall. "Greeeeeeeeat." Carl says while they turned upside down. "Shut up, Shennyson." Klerk says while the ship turns back to normal. "You moron! Do something!" Klerk grabs Smitter for his tech armor. "How is it my fault, you brat?!" Smitter lifts up Klerk. "I am not a brat, you moron, i'm trapped in Shennyson's bo-oooooooo-oo..." Ship turns upside down again and goes ultra speed to the Earth. "Ow man..." Carl says as the scene switches. "Clover, Reda, any sign of Carl?" SsS asks. "I checked the junkyard, every Pizza Hut, every Pepsi store, every candy store and Frank's trailer, in which btw, i almost got killed." Clover responds. "I checked 3 Pizza Hut's, Downtown, The Pool aaaand "Jacob's Nite Club"." Reda says. "I checked home, but..nah." SsS says and suddenly spaceship enters the atmosphere and SsS, Reda and Clover see it just about to crash. Xtratrix's screen boots up a blue screen of death. "Xtratrix has stopped working. Reboot?" "Trixes have blue screens of death?" Carl says and the cuff that is holding his left arm, suddenly detaches from the table. "We're gonna crash you idiot!" Klerk says and morphs fastly into Rubixo. Smitter tries to press buttons on the control pad, and suddenly all cuffs that are holding Carl unlock and he falls on floor. "Great, now just Xtratrix needs to reboot and it's perfect." Carl says but Xtratrix encounters a red screen. "Android 5.1 encountered a glitch and needs about 30 minutes to reboot." Xtratrix says. "You have Android?" Carl says and pulls out his phone. "Huh. I didn't know that." Klerk suddenly malfunctions back to his human form. "WHAT?!" Ultramatrix encounters an red screen of death itself. "What is with this?" "Looks like we're gonna need to team up." Carl says as they're about to crash. "With you? Never!" Klerk says and sees Xtratrix is rebooting too. "No." The spaceship crashes and SsS, Reda and Clover run away from the crash. The crash finishes and they come closer. A part of the ship gets kicked off by Smitter and Klerk, with Smitter holding Carl for his shirt. "Remind me to never team up with you two again." Klerk says and his Ultramatrix finishes booting. "Yes." Klerk turns into a giant Ultimate Upgrade. Smitter releases Carl and he falls on the floor. "Dholler!" Smitter whistles and a dog jumps out and lands on Carl. "OW! Seriously?" Carl says as he's trying to get Dholler off him. "Not only a dog." Smitter says and a alien girl gets out of the crashed ship. "Slave?" Carl asks. "Maid. Servant. Yeah, slave." Smitter crossess his arms. "SsS, Reda, Clover, get Smitter. I'll deal with my psycho twin." Carl says and SsS turns Big Chill and freezes Smitter, Clover blinds Dholler temporarily with her spray gadget and Reda prepares to attack Smitter's maid. "Err...umm, Carl? I can't fight a helpless girl, she..." Reda says, but notices Smitter's maid running away. "Hey!" Reda turns into Ditto and multiplies to surround Smitter's maid. "Look, i won't hurt ya'." Carl stands in front of Ultimate Klerk. "Give up, Klerk. We defeated you're sidekicks. "Not all of them, i don't want to fight a girl!" Ditto #1 says. "I don't mean to hurt anyone, i promise!" Smitter's maid says as Ditto's merge to one and turn back to Reda. "I would usually say, never trust a girl, but i trust her. " SsS says while reverting from Big Chill. "I AM NEVER GONNA GIVE UP!" Ultimate Klerk says and fires a laser at Carl, leaving a crater full of smoke behind. "CARL!" SsS, Reda and Clover shock. Suddenly, smoke starts to electrocut, and Stitchbolt jumps out of it, propulsing a blast of blue and yellow electricity. "Carl?" Ester appears. Stitchbolt turns around. "Ester? No, back off!" Stitchbolt says. Ultimate Klerk shocks Stitchbolt's bolt on his back. Stitchbolt dettaches from the bolt and falls on floor. "Give it back!" Ultimate Klerk throws the bolt down on the floor and grabs Ester. "Let her go!" Stitchbolt says. "Choose, Shennyson. You, Xtratrix, or your girl?" Ultimate Klerk asks. "Me." Stitchbolt touches a part of Ultimate Klerk, and starts covering Ultimate Klerk. "WHAT?!" Ultimate Klerk gets covered in cloth and releases Ester. "ESTER!" Stitchbolt jumps and catches Ester. "You okay?" "Yeah, thanks." Ester says. Stitchbolt puts Ester down. The cloth covered Ultimate Klerk "statue" shrinks. Stitchbolt takes his bolt and rips open the cloth, revealing Klerk, defeated. "Nice job, guys!" SsS says. Smitter breaks out from ice. "SsS, look out!" Carl, Reda, Clover and Ester warn SsS. "What?" SsS gets grabbed by Smitter. "Oh. Let me go." "No." Smitter responds. "Let me go." SsS says. "No." Smitter responds again. "Let me go." SsS says again. "I won't let you go!" Smitter says and releases SsS, and they look at each other, eye-to-eye. "Thanks." SsS turns into Humungousaur and punches Smitter. Dholler jumps on Carl. "Ugh! Get off me, you mutt!" Smitter takes a remote and shoots webs which multiply and trap SsS, Reda, Clover and Ester in each of them. Humungousaur reverts to SsS and sees Predatrix can't work when he's trapped in the web. "Damn!" Carl gets kicked down by Dholler, and Smitter comes to them. "Any last words?" Smitter says and pulls out his sword. Dholler runs to Smitter's maid, growling. "Yes." Carl fastly stands up and runs to Smitter's maid, activates the Xtratrix. "Here, you might have better luck with it then i should." Smitter's maid listens to Carl and slams down Xtratrix's core, leaving Carl to a transformation. His arm turns gigantic and purple, his head small, and his body ultra-gigantic. "None of your bugs can surprise ME!" Smitter says and prepares his laser sword. Transformation ends. "I am no bug...i am..uh..." Unknown Alien releases tons of sonic waves and sounds. "Cindermusic?" Smitter's maid suggests. "Yes, Cindermusic!" Cindermusic rampages and punches Smitter. "Sonic Fist!" Shockwaves appear all over the ground. Klerk jumps in front of Carl. "You can't defeat me, Shennyson!" "I can't? Well, uh...SoundHound!" Cindermusic's speakers release a large amount of booming. "I am practically deaf as a human." Klerk says and morphs into his Mechamorph form. "Because i don't have ears as a Galvanic Mechamorph." "You do realize..." Cindermusic powers up. "Sound Magnetism!" Cindermusic releases tons of sounds that affect Klerk's Ultramatrix and Mechamorph form. Klerk turns human again..."H...how?!" "Hey Klerk!" Cindermusic punches him with an Sonic Fist. Klerk stands up with some little strength left, while Cindermusic realizes he knocked Ultramatrix off Klerk's wrist. Cindermusic picks up the Ultramatrix. "Girlfriend! Keep it sa-afe!" Cindermusic throws the Ultramatrix to Ester. "How did you defeat ME, the powerful Klerk?" Klerk says. "Hey Klerk, guess what?" Cindermusic crosses his arms. "What?" Klerk responds to Cindermusic. "Sonic Winner!" Cindermusic releases blue sonic waves that almost kill Klerk. Klerk faints and the webs that held SsS, Reda, Clover and Ester turn off and dissappear. Cindermusic reverts back to Carl and Ester runs to him. "I'm proud of you." Ester and Carl hug. "We all are." SsS says. GCB arrives. "What did i miss?" "Not much, GCB." Carl says and looks at the Xtratrix. "Not much." END Characters *Carl *SsS *Reda *GCB *Clover *Ester(first re-appearance) Villains *Klerk *Smitter(first appearance) *Dholler(first appearance) *Smitter's maid(first appearance) Aliens Used By Carl *Stitchbolt *Cindermusic(first appearance) By SsS *Big Chill *Humungousaur By Reda *Ditto By Klerk *Rubixo *Klerk *Ultimate Klerk Bonus Episodes Nuketown Nuketown is nineth episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot The 3 Trio is seen walking towards 3 shadowed man. "Are you completely sure this is what we want?" 3XTER asks the shadows, holding a remote-like device in his hand. "No..." The shadowed man reveals to be an unknown general. "It's even better." 3XTER activates the remote control, which writes "BOMBS ACTIVATED" on the screen. "What bombs, you cheater?" 3XTER asks the general. "This will blow up the Earth in 5 hours, though the bombs can only be stopped in 2 hours." The general answers. "How many bombs are we talking about here?" 3XTER wonders. "10. Though one is truly, NOO-CLEAR!" General says as he goes loca. "This wasn't part of the deal, you cheater!" 3XTER gets angry. "TOUGH33, do your thing." TOUGH33 walks to General and cracks his knuckles, and the screen fades to black. -THEME SONG- Carl, GCB and Clover are seen sitting outside of Pizza Hut, eating pizza and drinking Pepsi. Carl squeezes his can of Pepsi, and the Pepsi flows in his mouth. "Do you have to drink like that?" Clover says as she munches pizza. "Yes." Carl says and squeezes the can again, this time Pepsi explodes all over his face. "Got it, no more squeezing." GCB laughs. "I'll save mine for later." GCB puts his Pepsi can in his back pocket. Carl stands up the table and suddenly The 3 Trio teleports behind him. "AAAH! 3 TRIO!" Carl hides under a table. "What's the panic, chump?" Clover says while looking at Carl. "They're so creepy." Carl says in fear. Clover looks at GCB and GCB shrugs. "We're not here to fight. We're here...uh...well..TOUGH33?" 3XTER gets lost in his words. "We prebought illegal weapons and one of them is maaaybe a remote bomb starter that starts 10 bombs, one of them being nuclear, and they will explode in 5 hours which will doom the whole Earth, and you have only 2 hours to disarm them." TOUGH33 says fastly. "You idiotic moron." 3XTER facepalms. Carl laughs. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-WHAT?! Illegal bombs?! WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Carl freaks out. "Calm down, monkey-brain!" Clover says. "BOMBS?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Clover freaks out even more than Carl. "Wooooow. Real help. Now, where is that remote?" GCB asks. "Right here, acctually." 3XTER takes out the remote and gives it to GCB. "STUPID REMOTE!" Carl lifts up a table and prepares to throw it on the remote. "You're that strong?" GCB asks. Carl realizes he's only freaking out and suddenly falls down along with the table. "We need to split up. The first bomb is..." GCB locates bombs. "In Austria." "The coldland? I guess i'm going to Austria then." Carl sighs. "I'm going too." Clover says. "Aaaand the second bomb is in...Chicago." GCB says. "I'm going there." "You can't go alone." Ester suddenly appears. "You spy on us all the time like that?" Carl asks. "No, i just heard what you were talking about." Ester says. "So, you're going with GCB?" Carl half-freaks out. "Yes." Ester says. "Okay, let's split up." Carl says. "Wait! Another bomb for The 3 Trio...it's...in Slovenia." GCB says. "Fine." 3XTER crosses arms. "Let's split up! But first..." Carl walks to GCB. "Don't think about doing anything with my girl." Carl makes an serious face. "No worries, buddy!" GCB smiles nervously. "Good." Carl transforms. "I don't think Pervert can fly." Pervert slaps Xtratrix and transforms. "Stitchbolt can, though." Stitchbolt flies off, and Clover turns on her Jetpack, and follows Stitchbolt. "We could just use a bus to Chicago." GCB says and Ester agrees. Later, somewhere in air, 11:05 AM Stitchbolt is propulsing blue and yellow electricity, while Clover's jetpack starts malfunctioning. "Uh, Carl?" Clover says nervously while the jetpack electrocutes. "Huh?" Stitchbolt stops propulsing but still flies. "I don't think my jetpack is working..." Clover's jetpack stops working. "Properly." Clover starts falling down. "Clover!" Stitchbolt unleashes a strong ray of electricity and propulses down to save Clover. "Got'cha!" Stitchbolt grabs Clover for her jetpack. "Thanks for the save." Clover smiles. "No prob!" Stitchbolt lands. "We're here." "So, where's the bomb?" Clover says. "I don't...fricking...know." Stitchbolt says. Scene shifts to Croatia, where Carl's dad, Damian is looking out the window. Damian suddenly sees a UFO(The 3 Trio's spaceship). "What." Scene shifts back to Carl and Clover. Stitchbolt starts shaking. "It's so cold!" "You're telling me." Clover takes out her Compowder and switches to winter suit. "Lucky you." Stitchbolt reverts to Carl and suddenly freezes. "Carl?" Clover waves her hand in front of Carl's face, but he does nothing. "He froze." Scene shifts to GCB and Ester. Upgrade is upgrading the bomb and Ester is looking around. "Come on, come on!" Upgrade says and the bomb breaks and deactivates. Upgrade detransforms. "One bomb, done." GCB says through his Omnitrix. "We need some help. Okay, Carl needs some help." Clover answers GCB through the Compowder. GCB looks at Carl, frozen through the the hologram. "Uh-uh. Try to slap his Xtratrix." GCB stops the call. Clover kicks the Xtratrix symbol and Carl slowly turns into Eye Guy, but still freezing. Suddenly, he fires a fire ray which melts the ice on him. "I don't want to be freezed ever again." Clover hears beeping and looks at the bomb. "10 MORE SECONDS! CARL, FAST!" Eye Guy fires a ray from his chest into the bomb and it deactivates and explodes into a small explosion. "Phew!" "Great! What's next?" Clover says. "Africa. Go there, me and Ester are going to..." GCB speaks through the Xtratrix, but Eye Guy breaks his speech. "Wait, no need! I can deactivate all of them just by one flight with Eye Guy, my laser beam clearly deactivates them at all costs!" Eye Guy says. "That's a good idea, Shennyson. 3 bombs are off, you can turn off 6, but not the last one, it has to be overpowered at all costs." 3XTER also calls on Xtratrix. "Deal." Eye Guy flies in the air. "Wait, Eye Guy can seriously fly?" Eye Guy fires laser beams from all his eyes, all over the Earth. GCB looks at the bomb remote, which says only one is left. "Great, Carl! Only one, and it's in...CANADA!" Eye Guy freaks out, reverts to Carl and falls down. "Okey, back to Canada." Carl transforms. "Oh. My. God. Stretchguy??! YES!" Stretchguy morphs into a pterodactyl-like animal. "Hop on, Clover!" Clover hops on Stretchguy and he flies away. Later, Canada, Ontario-11:55 AM "The last bomb is on...the top of the building?" Carl jawdrops. "That's a tall building." GCB says. "And a beautiful time for a BIG turn of events." 3XTER says and TOUGH33, general from first scene and his soldiers aim their guns at Carl, GCB, Clover and Ester. "Oh really?!" Carl says, slaps the Xtratrix and glows up. "Carl?" Clover gets freaked out by Xtratrix's spinning transformation. The spin transformation blasts in the air, leading to revealing Carl transformed. "What am i?" Unknown alien looks around. "Disco. Seventies. So groovy. Well, SpazzJam'll have to do!" SpazzJam fires magic at the soldiers and TOUGH33, leading to TOUGH33's gun being turned into a disco ball. "Aww, lame alien!" Clover gets sad. "Come on, everybody! I know what'll make you shake those groove-thangs!" SpazzJam fires more magic rays and the soldiers' outfits turn into disco outfits. "Not what i was going for. Not even sure what i said." "Come on, Carl! Try something else!" Ester yells. "If i knew what." SpazzJam tries firing another magic ray at the general, dressing him up as a balet dancer. "You have humiliated the race of Huurmhands!" General gets mad. "ARMY! FIRE!" The soldiers fire red beams at SpazzJam. "Ow! Ugh! Y-all! That stings, and tickles." SpazzJam says as his suit is all torn. "Just when i thought i'd make everything GROO-VAY!" SpazzJam dances the Can-Can. "Carl, sorry to break your Can'sCan's, but we have only 5 minutes until the last bomb explodes." GCB says. SpazzJam stops dancing. "FIVE MINUTES?!" SpazzJam slaps his Xtratrix, and just in the second he slaps it, TOUGH33 throws a shock can at SpazzJam. "Carl?" GCB, Clover and Ester shock. "I'm a 3 Trio guy? La-a-aaaaaaaame!" Carl3 climbs the building to get to the bomb, and so do Clover and GCB. "Ester, cover us!" "Suuuure...NO problemo.." Ester yawns. Soldiers start firing rays at Carl3. "Ow!!" Carl3 develops a blue beam and fires it at the ground. "You have a very loose aim." Clover says. "Shut up." Carl3 reverts back to Carl. "Yawn! Just a little more..." Carl tries to reach the bomb, but the soldiers fire beams at him, resulting in shattering his shirt and stinging him. "Ow. Ow, ow, ow. OOOOW!" "Carl! Carl, pal, you can't give up now!" GCB says to Carl as Carl starts becoming unconscious. "I know...but..just...i'm completely out of power." Carl says. "Hey, wait! I know what'll put sparks in your plugs!" GCB grabs the Pepsi can out of his back pocket, and squeezes it, while the can opens and Pepsi lands in Carl's mouth, and he powers up in a style similair to Popeye, along with the tune. "Good thinking!" Carl jumps, and lands on the bomb, smacking it and deactivating it. "Now who's overpowered?" Carl jumps from the building and while falling, he transforms into Astrodactyl. "So long, suckers!" Astrodactyl fires blue shock rays and they explode, revealing they were robots. "NO!" General shocks. "Dag-nabbit!" 3XTER freaks out. "Let's get out of here before the cops come!" The 3 Trio dissappears, while Astrodactyl ties General up. "Squawk! Police, one baddie in Ontario, Corner of Charlie Wolkken. Carl Shennyson reporting." Astrodactyl speaks on the Xtratrix and then reverts back. "Let's finish our pizza's and Pepsi's!" GCB says while patting his stomach. Carl burps loudly. "You son of a..." Clover tries to swear, but the episode ends. END Characters *Carl *GCB *Clover *Ester *Damian(short cameo) Villains *The 3 Trio *Unnamed General(first appearance) *Soldiers Aliens Used By Carl *Stitchbolt *Eye Guy *SpazzJam(first appearance) *Carl3(first appearance) *Astrodactyl(first reappearance) By GCB *Upgrade(first appearance) Trivia *At the end of the episode, Clover wasn't really gonna finish with the "b-word", she was gonna say "You son of a gun". Category:DVDs Category:Episodes